Moonlight Ride
by GypsyGirl098
Summary: Candace and Jeremy's first make-out session is unexpected, and doesn't exactly go well. Rated T. Canderemy romance!


**Please Read!**

**-So, like in "My Sweet Ride," Candace's car is a remodeled 1950s style car, so the front seat is a bench seat.  
**

**-Also, this isn't terribly graphic, but there are some things implied. **

**Ok, now for my rambling: I absolutely LOVE "My Sweet Ride"! I feel like we were due some decent Canderemy, and the 1950s style was fantastic. XD Probably my favorite episode so far. This fic is supposed to feature that new car, but the only thing I included was a couple of details of a 1950s style interior-and even those may be incorrect, sorry! I just wanted to focus on the Canderemy in this. Hope everything's in character! Enjoy!**

* * *

Candace gripped the wheel in excitement, "Having a car is _awesome_."

Jeremy smiled from the passenger seat, "You're really getting the hang of this driving thing, too, especially at night." He added the last part with a chuckle, for it reminded him of times when Candace was _not_ so good at driving in the dark.

She and Jeremy had been out for almost an hour now, with full permission from their parents, so Candace could practice more at driving at night. Though she had initially struggled with the challenge, she was getting better; really, the couple now saw it as a special opportunity to spend time more together. They both enjoyed this time away from their daily routines—specifically time where "busting" is not a concern.

So she gave a sheepish nod to his comment and returned her focus to the road: an older, slower road that led to Danville Park. She drummed her thumbs against the wheel casually in the silence, when she heard Jeremy shifting restlessly. There was something about being with each other in the dark. The romance of the moon and stars, the lack of supervision, and their deepening relationship all made it difficult to tell whether it was uncomfortable or exciting.

"So, we're almost to the park." Candace mentioned.

She could hear Jeremy swallow slightly, "Yeah? I bet there's a great view of the moon there…do you, maybe, want to—"

"Yeahsurething!" She interrupted at a nervous pace, and stomped the gas petal. The car charged through the parking lot and onto the grass, slowing into an open area in the park. Frightened fireflies scattered in twinkles of golden light as Candace slammed the break, and both she and Jeremy were thrust forward slightly.

They were stopped, finally, and were fatefully parked in a location with a perfect view of the moon. In unison they released breaths of relief.

Jeremy was the first to ease from his tense position, and Candace followed when she heard him unfasten his seatbelt. Her head snapped towards him and she slipped her hands slowly off the wheel. She sent one hand to the ignition and turned the car off.

He calmly smiled at her, his cheeks warm with a blush—the way the moonlight met her skin made it looked incredibly soft…_touchable_. He didn't look away.

Candace half-smiled back at him, but didn't dare to move. She was too panicked. Though her pulse raced further every second she spent looking into his shining eyes, she managed, "I've never been—well, I haven't exactly 'parked' before." She admitted quietly before, at last, gathering the courage to lean towards him, "But I've never had a car before, either."

Jeremy's face burned as she came closer to his lips, and his expression melted into a dreamy smile, "Neither have I…this seems like a good time to start, though." They shared a laugh.

Candace flirtatiously fluttered her eyelashes up at him, and their lips met. Gently, like any day kiss at first, Jeremy lifted his hand to stroke her face while Candace laid a hand lovingly on his chest.

Suddenly he felt her hand grip the fabric of his shirt and pull him closer to her. They parted for a moment for breaths as Candace further pulled Jeremy. Her back was now against the door and Jeremy was on his hands and knees, though his knees were parted allowing Candace's legs to stretch through.

She went to kiss him again but he moved his lips to her neck, lightly pressing kisses where the moonlight shined. Candace gasped in surprise, "Jer—" was all she managed before her eyes fell closed again blissfully. In this new excitement she pressed her body against his and laced her fingers into his blonde hair.

A new sensation pulsed through him as he felt Candace's soft body against his. With a shocking quickness he pressed his weight down on her, signaling her to fall on her back onto the bottom of the seat. She complied and their lips met again, this time Jeremy's tongue ran across the inside of her lip, and she parted her lips further to allow passage.

Oh, that _taste_. Before she realized it she was undoing the buttons on his shirt and his hand was running up her leg—

And then an unnatural yellow light filled the interior of the car.

"Hey, you kids!" intruded a voice, muffled, from the outside of the car.

The pair separated and craned their necks to look out the window.

Suddenly Candace threw Jeremy off of her, and he hit the passenger door with a rough sound. Candace scrambled to move upright and find the crank to the window. She was successful and blinked in the face of a flashlight.

The light flashed off and a policewoman came into view. Her eyebrows shot upwards when she noticed the couples' disheveled look.

"Darn it, you two," she said as she stuffed the flashlight into its case on her belt, "I get called out here to catch some joker speeding through the parking lot, and find a couple of kids trying to increase the teenage pregnancy statistic."

Candace and Jeremy were both mortified, but Candace, having to actually meet the police officer's face, wore an expression that was beyond description.

The officer crossed her arms and sighed, familiar with their horror, "Alright, you guys get a warning: there's no parking on the grass, capiche?" The teens made no effort for a verbal response and only nodded weakly. "Now get out of here before I notify your parents!"

With that, the officer departed. Candace didn't dare to look over at Jeremy—which was partly a positive thing, for now he was leaning as close as he possibly could to the passenger door and had his legs crossed—but she started the car and carefully drove out of the park.

They rode in silence all the way back to the neighborhood.

**CJCJCJCJ**

Candace stopped the car just in front of Jeremy's house. For the first time since leaving the park she looked over at him, and he was staring out the window.

_There's no way he still likes me after that._ She thought with a shuddered, recollecting the awkward event. However, he turned to look at her—she realized his shirt was halfway unbuttoned and her throat swelled, _We went pretty far…_

"Uhh, your shirt," she directed timidly.

Jeremy looked down and his eyes widened, "Oh," he started on fastening the buttons, "…thanks."

More silence from Candace, but Jeremy didn't leave. "Candace, I—"

"Just go, Jeremy!" she interrupted loudly, but then sighed to a defeated tone, "You can break up with me tomorrow, but please, let's not make tonight any more mortifying than it already is."

With this, she hopelessly let her head fall against the steering wheel.

Jeremy looked over at her with a deep concern, "I'm not breaking up with you, Candace," he spoke seriously, "Tonight was…different, but that's ok."

Candace raised her head and eyed him, "Ok? How was that _ok_?"

He looked away for a second, "Well, I'll admit that we did almost do something really stupid."

"Uh, yeah! We didn't even have…and if we..." the words didn't form, so she moved on, "If I had gotten pregnant we both would have been screwed."

Jeremy nodded, and looked back at her, "People make mistakes, but at least we realized it—"

"Or, you know, a cop busted us." She added in straightforwardly.

"—before things got out of hand." He continued after a chuckle, and smiled at her.

Candace smiled back at him and shook her head, "That was ridiculous."

"Yeah, so much for our first 'parking' experience…maybe we should stay away from it for a while." Jeremy added this lightheartedly.

"I agree, at least until we have more control." She shrugged.

Jeremy smirked and leaned towards her, "You mean over the make-out thing or the gas pedal?"

Candace's cheeks colored, "Shut up, Mr. 'this-seems-like-a-good-place-to-start,' " she lightly shoved him away as_ his_ cheeks turned red.

But they were both left beaming: they couldn't care less about faults. At the moment, all that mattered was how crazy they were for each other and how it was going to stay that way.

Jeremy leaned further, and they kissed in a loving, half-lidded way. They separated some enchanting moments later, reluctantly, and Jeremy reached for the passenger door.

"Goodnight, Jeremy."

He looked back at her before opening his door, still wearing a dreamy expression, "Goodnight, Candace."

He left her car and she drove off; the pale moonlight was still shining.

* * *

**I SO envy those who can add a certain realism to PnF fics! I tried, and I really like this one, but I dunno if I portrayed what I was going for. Oh well! Thanks in advance to those who read!**

**~Gypsy~**


End file.
